


How Could I Say No?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Any chance you are interested on writing a Sam x reader x Dean threesome smut fic (no wincest please)





	How Could I Say No?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Any chance you are interested on writing a Sam x reader x Dean threesome smut fic (no wincest please)

It had been one hell of a hunt. The three of you were sore, and were running off left over adrenaline. You were the first to shower, having taken the worst of it. That was your own fault, however. You figured they didn’t want you tracking more blood around than needed. It was a reasonable thing to want…or not want. You emerged after fifteen minutes, in a huge football jersey, and bot cut shorts. You had a small towel in your hands, drying your hair. 

Sam went next, walking out in a shirt and loose pajama pants. You couldn’t help but eye him over the back of the laptop as he moved. 

Finally, Dean hopped in, joining the two of you in a shirt and boxer briefs. “Alright, who’s sleeping where tonight?” You asked, not looking up from your e-mail. Sam was laying at the end of the bed you were sitting on. He was on his side, propped up on an elbow. When you were met with silence, you looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow at his smirk. “…Sam?”

“I have no problems sharing with you. _Especially_ with you looking like that.” That was more forward than he normally was. Sure, you’d flirted with both boys, but it was always a bit tame.

“Hey! I believe that it’s her choice of who she wants in her bed. Right, sweetheart?” He winked at you, your cheeks turning pink. You felt yourself getting wetter, as your mouth went dry. Not trusting your voice, you nodded.

Sam looked over at Dean and grinned. “Well…we could always share.”

Dean smirked back. “That we could.” His eyes moved to you. “What do you say? Care to sleep between us?”

“How could I _possibly_ say no?” You finally managed, making both of them grin like idiots.

Sam moved up the bed, taking the laptop from you and shutting it. Once it was off to the side, he leaned over you, his lips brushing your skin. You moaned lightly at the feeling of his hot breath on your neck.

As Dean walked over, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side. “Move over, Sammy.” Sam did as Dean asked, rolling so that you had one on each side of you. While Sam paid close attention to your neck, Dean captured your lips in his. His fingertips trailed lightly up your inner thigh. Automatically, you spread your legs just slightly. Cupping your sex, he moaned into your mouth. “Fuck, you’re wet.” He grinned against your lips.

You rolled your hips into his hand, needing more. Dean moved between your legs, gripping your boy shorts with his hands and yanking them off. “Sam, I want you to fuck my face.” You breathed, letting your head fall back as Dean kissed your inner thigh.

“Fuck.” Sam groaned, moving off the bed long enough to strip out of his clothes. He kneeled next to you and gripped your hair in his fist. You licked your lips before opening your mouth. He was slow, and gentle at first, allowing you time to get used to it. Dean gripped your thighs, holding them in place as his mouth went to your core. You moaned around Sam, earning a low growl from him. His hips started thrusting faster. Tears stung your eyes as he hit the back of your throat.

Your hand gripped Dean’s short hair the best that you could, holding him close to you. Your other hand gripped Sam’s muscular thigh. Dean lightly let his teeth run over your clit before his tongue continued massaging it. You cried out around Sam as you came.

Sam pulled out, a devilish grin on his face. “That was amazing, baby girl, but I don’t want to cum _just_ yet.”

Dean sat back on his feet, licking his lips. “Your turn, Sammy.” His eyes were on yours, and he knew that the thought of Sam eating you out excited you. Dean moved off the bed, letting Sam take his place while he stripped, but he didn’t.

“Up.” He told you, confusing you, but you got up. Sam laid on his back and glanced at you. “Come here, baby girl.” His voice was low. He helped steady you as you moved to sit on his face. Dean moved over so that you could reach him, as well. He pulled you in for a deep kiss, letting you taste yourself. You moaned into his mouth, smiling. When he pulled away, your cheeks were even more pink.

You took Dean in your mouth, using the tip of your tongue to lick the head first. Sam didn’t take his time with you, looking to make you cum as quick as he could. He was looking forward to fucking you. It didn’t take him long to have you squirming and moaning. Sucking on your clit, he slipped two fingers in your entrance. He thrust them in and out, sending you over the edge. You clenched around his fingers, crying out around Dean.

Dean removed himself from your mouth as Sam easily lifted you off of him. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a condom and ripped it open. Watching him roll it on, you bit your lip. He made the ‘come here’ motion at you. You straddled him as he lined up. Sinking down on him, your hands were on his chest. You both groaned as you bottomed out.

“Alright, what we do is up to you.“ Dean started. “You can suck me off, I can wait, or…” He took a deep breath, knowing some women were squeamish about it.

You smirked. “You got lube?” Both their eyes went wide at how casually you asked that. “Not my first rodeo, boys.” As you said that, you rolled your hips.

“Hell _yes_ , I do.” Dean told you, moving to his bag. He grabbed a condom and the lube. You were moving slowly on Sam, his hands gripping your thighs. Dean lubed up his fingers, slowly pushing one against your puckered hole. You leaned forward, kissing Sam, as you moaned. Gently, Dean added a second finger, scissoring them as he moved them in and out. When he felt you were ready, he put on the condom, and plenty of lube. “You ready?” He asked, rubbing your back. 

“Yes, Dean.” You panted. He lined himself up when you stopped rocking. One hand held his cock, the other was against your lower back. His head fell back with a groan as he pushed his hips forward. Once he was bottomed out, he gave you a minute before starting to move. They both pounded into you, gripping different parts of your body. 

“You feel fucking amazing, baby girl.” Sam panted. You could tell that they were both close. 

One of your hands went to the back of Dean’s neck, your nails digging in slightly. Your other was on Sam’s chest still. Sam moved one of his hands off of your thigh, his thumb rubbing your clit. “Oh, God!” You moaned. Dean nipped your neck, grinding his hips against your ass. You clamped around them. “Oh, shit! Sam! Dean!” 

Dean’s thrusts became erratic, his movements shorter. “My turn.” His arm wrapped around your waist, gripping you tight as he stopped moving, filling the condom. You moaned at the feeling of him pulsing. He slowly pulled out of you, moving to the bathroom to toss the condom. 

Leaning down, you kissed Sam roughly, rolling your hips. “Fuck, baby girl!” Sam groaned moments later. You grinned against his lips as he came, his muscles tensing beneath you. You moved off of Sam, laying next to him, your chest heaving. Dean crawled back into bed next to you, draping his arm over your waist.

Once Sam had tossed his condom, he was on your other side. “I say that needs to be our post hunt tradition.” You grinned, making them both laugh. 

“And holidays.” Dean added. 

“And birthdays.” Sam mused. 

Sighing, you closed your eyes. “Not how I expected my night to go, but I am very happy that this happened.”


End file.
